Vabbian Commoner
General Vabbian Commoners comprise the general population of Vabbi and are found in various locations throughout the region of Vabbi. Location *Vabbi (various locations) **Holdings of Chokhin Dialogue Prior to Tihark Orchard (mission): :"If you can't find it at the bazaar, you just can't find it." :"It's too humid to be bandying about, don't you agree?" :"The canyons and valleys keep our little haven secluded. I rather like the privacy." :"The Sunspears are weak. No wonder Varesh crushed them in Kourna." :"Varesh says she's sending forces to protect us from the Sunspears. We don't need the help." After completing Tihark Orchard: :"Do you think the Sunspears attacked that party in the gardens last night?" :"I heard that the Sunspears eat babies and summon demons! How awful!" :"I sure hope those Sunspears give Varesh some trouble." :"It's dangerous to travel between towns these days. Too many monsters and Sunspears about." :"The wind from the mountains has changed. That's a bad sign." After completing Dasha Vestibule (mission), the lines change to: :"Everyone in Vabbi seems so frightened lately. Oh well, fear sells goods." :"I hate to say anything bad about anybody, especially our leaders... But did you hear about those cowards who call themselves princes?" :"I've heard that not everyone in Varesh's army is human..." :"Mehtu and Bokka, hid in an underground city? Are they princes or badgers?" :"My, what a warm day this has turned into. You think Varesh has something to do with that, too?" After completing Dzagonur Bastion (mission), the lines instead become: :"Ahmtur the Mighty certainly lived up to his name! I wish the other princes had half his courage." :"Ahmtur the Mighty once bought something in my shop." :"Citadel? What do I care? The whole army's acting strangely..." :"I'm thinking of taking my family to Istan." :"The assault on the citadel is all the news you hear these days. What about the heat?" After completing Grand Court of Sebelkeh (mission): :"I felt safe here once. But now I fear the old legends may be true." :"My sister was a priestess of Lyssa. I hope she's alright!" :"The Temple of Lyssa? Destroyed! Oh no. What's next?" :"Varesh isn't dead. She's hellspawn. You can't kill something that evil." :"Why aren't you packing yet?" After completing Ruins of Morah (mission): :"I refuse to believe such a terrible rumor. End of the world? Never." :"I'd sell my shop to avoid Nightfall. Heck, I'd sell my mother." :"If I'm going to die, then I plan to die rich." :"I'm sorry we never got to know each other better. I guess it's too late now." :"What good is money now? Oh my gods. Has it come to that?" After completion of the campaign: :"Have you heard the word of the god Kormir?" :"Monsters are everywhere. The Sunspears back...Things are worse than ever." :"Well, I'm glad the world didn't end. But I sold everything in that "end of the world" sale." :"You heroes plan to stay in Vabbi to help us, don't you? Right?" Category:General NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Holdings of Chokhin